Let's Play Hide and Seek
by Shelby-Bell
Summary: In celebration of the fifth year since Pitch's defeat, Jack figures that everyone could use some good old fashioned fun. He decides that a game of hide and seek should be shared amongst his believers and his fellow guardians. Throughout their playtime, no one notices the shadows that always seem to dwell during their fun. Jack may be forced to play a game that he cannot win.


**Hello there! I just wanted to say thanks for even considering this story! This is my first fanfic, so I wish to apologize in advanced for any mistakes you come across! This will eventually lead to some good old JackRabbit, but with a pinch of non-con BlackIce as well. Favorites, reviews, and constructive criticism are highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy~ **

Being Jack Frost, the Guardian of everything Fun, had its perks. Always having time to just be around the children of the world, sharing in their laughter could make anyone feel a sense of youth. Jack considered himself lucky, being one of the few spirits of the world to always have contact with the kiddos. To celebrate the fifth year of no run-ins with the Boogeyman, Jack thought some fun was well deserved. What more fun could be had than a game of Hide and Seek with his first believers?

Jack was currently in Burgess, convincing his young friends to partake in a game of hide and seek. Jamie was selected as the Seeker, while the others were left to hide, all of them agreeing that the Frost spirit was not allowed to use any of his powers. So with the lack of magic, Jack opted to make a dash towards the dense part of the woods and sought refuge behind the thickest tree he could find. From where Jack hid, he could spot Pippa hiding behind a rather thin tree, using her sleek frame to her advantage. He could see the twins crouched behind two large rocks, Cupcake had chosen to construct some form of snow fortress that Jamie would most likely save for last due to the rather intimidating feeling the structure gave off, and poor Monty was having a hard time scaling a rather flimsy tree.

"…23…24…25! Ready or not! Here I come!" Jamie shouted as he raced towards the woods in hot pursuit. He quickly stumbled upon Monty, clinging desperately to his selected tree branch. "Geez dude, were you even trying to play!" Jamie laughed, while Monty fell as his branch snapped away from the trunk. A girlish scream escaped him as he made contact with a mound of snow. "Shut up, it's not that funny! I was trying to be creative with my spot." Monty rose and dusted off the snow.

Jamie continued his chuckling while helping his friend with getting the snow off his body. "Whatever you say, bud. A for effort though! Now help me find the others, would ya?" Monty turned towards his friend and grinned, "Nope! You gotta find them on your own! Those are the rules after all!" Monty ran back towards the pond, the area they dubbed base for those who would lose. Jamie let out a sigh, "Alright, let's do this." He took to scanning his surroundings. From where he stood, he could see the fortress that he was certain that Cupcake was the cause of. "I might as well meet my demise sooner than later." He mumbled to himself as he slowly approached the wall.

He decided the best way to go about catching this particular prey, a distraction was needed. Looking around his feet, Jamie found a perfect sized rock to toss in the opposite direction of himself. If this happened to work the way he planned, Cupcake's attention would be on the side the rock was hefted, leaving her wide open for a sneak attack from behind. "I really hope this works!" he prayed as he threw the rock as hard as he could to the other side.

The response was almost instant, a loud 'thump' followed by a gasp reached Jamie's ears signaling him to move. Cupcakes attention was solely on the direction the sound came from, while Jamie approached from behind. He simply stretched up and got right next to her ear and whispered, "Found ya!" She all but shrieked and spun around, nearly knocking Jamie over in the process. She growled at her captor as he all but laughed at her. "Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up pretty boy, but when I'm IT you're first on my list." She threatened as she stocked back towards the pond. Jamie couldn't contain the shiver that passed through him from the threat that lingered. He collected himself and stepped away from the fort. "Alright! Two down, three to go!" he yelled, just to emphasize to the remaining players of how fast he was catching their allies.

A little ways down from the fort, stood a stack of rocks in various sizes. Jamie shrugged as he began his trek towards them, "Doesn't hurt to look I guess." He noticed two particularly larger rocks leaning side by side and decided to climb them to have a peek over. When he reached the top, he gazed down and dumped snow on top of the bodies down below. "You know, you guys could always try splitting up for a change!" He exclaimed as he jumped in front of the twins.

"Ugh! I told you hiding together was gonna get us caught faster!" Claude reprimanded his brother as he lightly punched him in the arm. "Well excuse me for thinking power amongst numbers, bro!" Caleb retorted with his own punch thrown at his brother. Jamie just laughed, "I would've found you guys even easier if you had split up! Trust me!" The boys couldn't help but roll their eyes at the over confidence their friend had. "Well whatever, I'm going to the pond." Caleb said as he retreated to the base. Claude nodded and leaned forward to whisper into Jamie's ear, "If you're looking for your girlfriend, she's hiding behind one of the skinniest trees here. It's to the left a bit." Claude noticed the slight blush on Jamie's cheeks and chuckled. Jamie cleared his throat, "She's not my girlfriend, dude. But thanks for the info!" The other boy just smirked and headed in the same direction his brother had gone.

Glancing to his left, Jamie noticed a few thin trees quite close together. "I guess she's got to be behind on of those." he muttered as he inched his way towards them. Stepping slightly to his right, he had a better view of what was behind each tree. Sure enough, behind one of the trees in the middle he saw Pippa with her eyes closed. "Oh yeah, like that's gonna make you disappear Pip!" he shouted towards the girl, and received a slight jump from the brunette girl. "Oh Jamie Bennett, don't scare me like that!" she scolded as he slowly approached her. He laughed lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry! That wasn't my intention. So, I only have to find one more. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Are you looking for Jack?" she asked. Jamie gave a curt nod, not exactly meeting the girls' eyes. He knew he was blushing but didn't want her to discover it, Claude's insinuation ringing in his memory. Pippa lightly laid her hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Jamie, but I have no idea where Jack is hiding. I'm sure you can find him in no time though!" He then met her eyes and beamed at her, "Yeah! You're right Pip! I'll do my best!" Pippa giggled, "I know you will! Good luck!" and with that the girl made her way towards the pond. With renewed confidence Jamie began his search for Jack. "Alright Jack! You're the last one, I'm gonna find you in no time!" he yelled as he began to run throughout the woods.

After running around for a good ten minutes, Jamie was beginning to grow suspicious of the Guardian of Fun. "I swear Jack Frost, if you're using your powers to be this good at hiding, I'm going to dye your hair pink!" he threatened as he found a suitable tree for climbing. "If I can gain some height, finding Jack would be a lot easier." He muttered as he carefully climbed up, making his way to a branch that was a good ten feet off the ground. He braced his left side on the trunk of the tree and began gazing throughout the woods. He was up high enough to have a view of the pond where the others sat around. He turned his attention to the opposite direction, noticing something gleaming amongst some bushes. He squint his eyes, but still couldn't make out what he was seeing. Making his decision, Jamie decided to step farther out on the branch, not hearing the sounds the branch was making under his weight. He took another step, and with it the branch snapped off of the tree.

"Shit!" Jamie screamed as he began falling towards the earth. He began flailing in a means at trying to grab a stray branch, but he couldn't keep a grip on any of them. He was left to fall until he felt two cold arms slip around his torso and tightly held him hovering a few feet above the ground. "Whoa there buddy! I didn't think this simple of a game could get this intense! You proved me wrong though!" A laugh echoed throughout the woods. Jamie released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks Jack! I thought I was going to be a goner for sure!" Jack only laughed in reply and flew to the pond. The others gave concerned looks aimed at their brown haired friend. "Jamie, are you alright? We heard you scream!" Pippa rushed at Jamie and wrapped her arms around the boy. "I'm fine Pip! Thanks to Jack!" he beamed towards the frost sprite. Jack chuckled and ruffled Jamie's hair, "Don't mention it bud! I guess this means I win, right!?" Jack's grin could rival that of the Cheshire cat's, only making Jamie smirk in response. He chuckled darkly, "Nope." The grin on Jack's face instantly vanished as his jaw dropped. "What do you mean by nope!? I wasn't found! Plus I saved you! That definitely means I win!" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You used your powers during the game. Thus eliminating you from winning, rules are rules Jack." Jamie shrugged as he challenged the sprite to contradict the rules. Jack could only stare flabbergasted at his first believer. He clenched his fists, "Fine you win this round, you damn brat! Next round, don't expect me to save your butt!" Jamie smiled and laughed at his best friend, "Alright everybody round two! Since I caught Monty first, he's automatically it! Let's go!" Everyone rushed towards the woods again, with the exception of Monty who groaned due to his task.

* * *

Unknown to all the players, someone else was enjoying their little game. Golden eyes peered from the shadows, concealed by some grouped together bushes. The owners gaze especially paying close attention to a certain frost spirit. The eyes followed every movement the sprite made during the numerous rounds of what the peeper considered a childish and stupid game. As the viewer watched, a dark thought raced through his mind and he released a dark chuckle. "It's about time for me to add a little flare to this boring game." With that the eyes vanished, along with the setting sun.


End file.
